Kitsune and Ookami
by nosxov
Summary: what would happen if Naruto befriended someone before graduating from the academy.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN NARUTO

"Hi" people talking

" _Hi" people thinking_

 **"Hi" demon talking  
**

It was a regular autumn day in Konoha and like always the villagers were getting ready for kyuubi's festival; everyone but Naruto were impatient about the future punishments for the "demon brat".

 **I could vanish em all –** echoed a deep guttural voice in his mind.

" _how many times I have to tell you kyuubi, I don't wish to destroy Konoha yet"_

 **You know I hate the nickname you hairless monkeys gave me and don't forget I can control your right arm and do something you'll regret...**

 _you don't scare me, your chakra can't go through the seal so you won't be able to perform !br0ken!_

 **is it a challenge impudent brat?**

 _yes! What are you going to do?_

 **You will regret this!**

Kyuubi easily took control over the right arm of Naruto and pinched the nearest butt. When he realized what he have done, our hero paled because he had pinched Sakura Haruno.

NA—RU-TOOOOOO!, shouted the now furious Sakura.

Forgive me Sakura-chan It wasn't on propose.

 **She won't fall for it, kit.**

OK I'll give you five seconds to run as fast as you can, said Sakura in a creepy voice. One; two; five! Sakura's punch sent Naruto flying towards the left wall of the classroom and he exploded into miscellaneous bits of raw meat painting the wall with blood and organs. Everyone but Iruka were shocked and wondered about what could Naruto have done to be killed in such brutal way, meanwhile the blond was feeling dizzy and confused because a just a second ago he had seen himself being hit by the angry kunoichi and hit the wall.

Where am I?, asked the blond to the black haired boy that was across the tea table.

 **You are dead kit.** Am I dead?

You are not dead, we are in my secret place above your classroom, Naruto.

 **Don't trust him, he could try to kill us.** _You almost killed me just a second ago._

Huh? You know my name?, and what about that, said the blond pointing to the gory scene.

Oh where are my manners, my name is Voxson and we are in the same classroom and about. that, well it was just a substitution jutsu to prank her and teach her a good lesson. It is quite fun.

 **I don't like him but that was a good prank.** _I second that._

I agree but WHY AM I ENTERING THE CLASSROOM NOW!

shh! Don't be that noisy or Iruka will notice, that is only a shadow clone Naruto

I have never heard about that jutsu before but if you don't mind could you teach it to me.

 **Well I do heard about the kage bunshin (shadow clone) jutsu but he lacks the chakra to perform it.**

Yes but I have some requests that you must fulfill Naruto.

Does that involve not hanging around because of the villagers?

Yeah, kind of. I'm just afraid they hurt you because of me.

Why would they hurt me, Voxson?

Because the villagers hate me and I don't know why, said the resigned black haired boy

So thats why you use that dog anbu mask and the henge?

Yes, Naruto and it's not a dog It's an ookami (wolf). I can't trust anyone yet.

 **He is a freak, kill him and give me his blood, kit.**

Well fear not, the villagers hate me too since I was born and like you don't know why.

 **Liar you know that they hate you because of me.** _Shut up already baka kitsune_

Quickly changing the subject Voxson offered to tell Naruto his requests.

Well you only have to train with my rules without whining or complaining and we will have to hide our real strength because of the civilian council and the clan heads.

But why?, asked the now confused blond.

 **I agree with the masked ookami kit, we must be really cautious about our real skills.** _I know that already, ninjas have secrets that only the kages know._

Because if they notice that we are strong enough the civilian members of the council will complain to the old man, I mean Hokage-Sama. Said the now cautious masked boy

Why so sudden formality,huh?

 **The Hokage is watching us with his Cristal ball kit just play dumb. OK** _but you will have to tell me more about that ball or else._

Don't you feel like being observed sometimes, Naruto?

Well now that you mention it, just sometimes at noon or while heading home why do you ask?

 _At least he notices her or the old man watching him, thought the anbu cos-player_

Just curious.

At the same time the shadow clones were taking notes about Iruka's lesson and asking about jutsu.

Would you like to be my friend, Voxson? It's OK if you don't want, said the now sad blond.

 **He will hurt you just like the others, kill him!** _Shut up! He can be different!_

I don't mind being your friend Naruto, said the now tear eyed Voxson

 _told you! He is a good person, baka kitsune!_

Wanna lunch my treat v?

OK but where n?

Ichiraku's ramen shop

Whats ramen?, said the confused Voxson

Oh poor soul, you really don't know what ramen is v?

I'm afraid that i hardly visit the town, I think that I only come to the academy nowadays ,n.

If what you are saying is true, where do you live?

Well it's a bit shameful to admit but I live in the training ground 13, commonly known as the forest of death.

I have never heard of such place!

Me neither until I was four when an angry mob was chasing me in order to kill me but I managed to reach that fenced forest and no one followed me because they were afraid of it.

Do you hate the village Voxson?, asked the intrigued blond.

No, it's my home and I can't hate my home and now I have a precious person. Do you hate Konoha n?

No, as you said no one can hate his home and Ichiraku ramen is the best. You can't be mean if you like ramen as much as me! **He was hiding something but he doesn't hate Konoha.**

They were so happy talking about everything they knew and the secret places they will share that they didn't notice that it was lunch time.

Oh crap, we are alone now Naruto. Hurry up or we'll miss lunch

Yes but what about them, said the blond pointing at the sleeping clones.

Just let them here to tell us when they come back. Oh I almost forget about something, said Voxson taking off his ambu mask and giving Naruto a tiny piece of paper

So that means you trust me? And also what about this paper? **He might be testing you.**

Of course I trust you we are friends. The paper will let you visit my house without any animal attacking you. Anyways take my hand and lets go.

Naruto took the hand of his friend and vanished in a swirl of leaves, meanwhile the Hokage was happy and worried about Naruto's new friend.

Well, at least Naruto got a friend. Dog come here!

You summoned me Hokage-Sama, said the gravity defying gray haired shinobi.

Follow Naruto and his new friend and report back in fifteen minutes sharp.

The masked dog nodded and left in a poof of smoke.

I just hope they don't prank Konoha together or the paperwork could kill me, thought to himself the old Hokage seeking inside his drawer for his sake and his recently arrived icha icha book.

Later the two boys arrived to Teuchi and Ayame workplace in a poof of smoke.

Before you start requesting me to teach this, remember that eventually I will teach you everything I know, Naruto.

OK V but meanwhile, hey Teuchi-san one miso ramen for me and something for my friend who don't know what ramen is. **Don't forget about my beef ramen kit.** And also a beef ramen because we have a lot of training to do.

So you never ate ramen before? Said the curious Ayame

You are lucky, today we have the freshman's special: the pork ramen and sweet rice balls as dessert.

Sounds great to me Teuchi-san, said the now hungry Voxson.

Hope you enjoy it, said the lovely Ayame

The black haired boy quickly unsealed a fork from his leather jacket leaving everyone at Ichiraku's wide eyed.

What's that v? Asked the ocean blue eyed Naruto. **He is hiding his true skills from us!**

It's a fork, n and it's used to eat. I never learned how to properly use chopsticks that's all. If this bother anyone I can use the chopsticks.

I don't mind, Naruto said. **I have seen that thing before, the sage of the six paths used them a lot.**

We neither mind boy,said the old Ichiraku but the last time I saw a fork I was only five years old and only in an ancient book ,are you from another country boy? Asked the now cautious Ichiraku.

Nope Teuchi-san I was born here, this fork is the only thing my family left.

The hidden ambu relaxed and quickly left the place to report back to the Hokage.

Hokage-Sama Naruto's friend is not dangerous for the village.

Report anything you think is important for me to know, said the concerned old man.

Well, the boy has some basic skills with storage seals and in from my point of view he is a regular boy. Oh, I almost forgot what Teuchi-san commented about the boy, said the dog masked man.

What was it, dog? Was it really that important?

I don't know Hokage-Sama, he spoke about something called fork. The boy unsealed that from his jacket.

He must be a foreigner, the only people that know about that kind of kitchen stuff are as old as me. Keep an eye over them and Bring him and Naruto at five.

As you wish Hokage-Sama.

Meanwhile at Ichiraku's Naruto was devouring his second ramen and Voxson was eating his ramen at a slow pace in order to taste every bit of it.

How's the ramen so far v? Do you like it?

No, Naruto I don't like it

You gotta be kidding me, v!, said the angry blond. **I told you he was bad, kit.**

Your face is priceless Naruto and also. I haven't finished my statement yet, what I was trying to tell you is: I don't like ramen, I love it!

That was a low blow v. **Great, another prankster.**

Don't forget that you are sharing lunch with the legendary black terror, said Voxson winking to Naruto.

Never heard about your nickname v. **I remember someone addressed like that but last time I checked he was at the bingo book as a S-ranked assassin and nowadays he is still free but he must be joking the hidden ambu.**

The anbu watching the pair slowly slided his icha icha book inside his pocket and unsealed a notebook and a pencil to write down everything he heard.

 _That will teach that spy not to overhear our conversations, thought the black haired boy._

Then you haven't heard about the biggest prank of the fire country, said Voxson

No, I'm sorry. **Oh yes, I remember about it.** _Spill it, what can be so damn funny._ **ask him about it, i am too tired now**. tell me more v.

OK, OK you win but don't mention it to anyone. Someone stole every icha icha book and replaced it with some parts of the Christian holy bible and if that was not enough the prankster cloned himself and disguised as the Hokage. and the fire Daimiyo.

That's just a piece of cake v, even I could do something like that

They were naked, Naruto and even asking the people to repent their sins because the end is near while pulling a wagon with the burning stolen books . The prankster never was caught and left his signature as the black terror.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN NARUTO

"Hi" people talking

" _Hi" people thinking_

 **"Hi" demon talking**

Awesome v but we must leave now if we want to arrive on time to the taijutsu spars.

The duo left the payment for the meal and vanished in a swirl of leaves.

 _Holy shit! That boy is not even a genin and can teleport that far. Hokage-Sama was right, that boy is a bad influence for Naruto thought the dog masked ambu_

At the academy the pair took the places of the dispelled clones while Iruka was reminding the spar rules. Any doubts about the rules?

Everyone inside the classroom were silent until their teacher announced the sparring partners

Why we have to fight together Iruka-sensei, she is weak. Screamed the pink haired banshee pointing to a girl with pupil less eyes and a dark blue hair best known as Hinata Hyuuga.

She is not weak Sakura and as a future kunoichi you mustn't underestimate your enemy, said Naruto calmly.

Shut up! Naruto no baka! You are only stronger than that black haired boy behind you, nobody here is as strong as my Sasuke-kun.

He's not yours forehead, he's mine. Screamed the Yamanaka heiress

Iruka-sensei, can I fight Ino-pig instead of Hinata?

I don't have any objections, both of you are at the same level but if someone have a valid statement against this change you will have to fight another day; quickly scanning the classroom he only saw a raised hand.

Ok you give me a good reason, said the teacher pointing to Voxson.

They can fight each other but they will never improve with someone at the same level. Sakura has only the academy taijutsu and is slightly stronger than a civilian on the other hand ino has her clan's jutsu and the academy taijutsu and she is as strong as sakura.

That was a valid objection, which whom do you think they should fight?

Sakura shall fight Shino; Ino should fight Kiba; Hinata should fight me ; Naruto with Sasuke, and Shikamaru with Chouji finally the civilian must fight each others males against females.

We will try your schedule today and if it works we can use it again; lets go to the training ground behind school I will take notes about your fights and Mizuki will be the judge.

Mizuki was waiting for the children to arrive where he was but he wasn't aware of the danger he was. Suddenly a kunai with an unknown tag landed over his head and exploded bathing him in rotten corpses of several wild animals and blood.

WHO DID IT, shouted the furious Mizuki.

None of the children spoke until they heard something coming from behind a tree.

The guilty is behind that tree Mizuki-sensei, shouted Ino.

The guy behind the tree jumped to a branch and now both teachers were really pissed because the man on the branch was an anbu with a dog mask and a gray gravity defying hair.

Hey you must come with us to be punished for your actions, said the enraged Iruka.

The anbu nodded and vanished in a poof of smoke leaving only a note.

Mizuki was cursing himself for his lack of ninja equipment while Iruka was reading the left note.

They were avenged Mizuki.

Signed: Bravo Lima alpha Charlie kilo. Tango echo romeo romeo Oscar romeo, read iruka

What the fuck means that Iruka?

I am as clueless as you Mizuki.

I will go to the school showers, make them run laps around the training ground for 30 Min, said Mizuki.

Ok you heard him, start running, said Iruka.

 **Kit, your friend pranked him.** _Why are you telling me this? And why are you so confident about this?_ **Sigh, look I know he did it because he left a tag on that note written in an ancient code.**

 **It reads: they were avenged. Signed, black terror.**

TIME SKIP 30 MINUTES

Mizuki returned in a new set of his chuunin uniform and signaled the civilians the start of their fights. There wasn't any kind of interest in the fight, the Nara was napping while Ino was fighting Sakura for the place nearest to Sasuke, Voxson was meditating while Naruto was stretching his legs,Hinata was trying to read a book, trying because she was always tempted to watch her crush stretch his muscles.

After the civilian spars finished Iruka called the first couple, Sakura and Shino.

When Iruka signaled the beginning of the spar, Sakura started to trow shurikens and kunais towards Shino while he was effortlessly dodging them while cutting the distance between them, she kept trowing her ninja weapons until Shino landed a contained fist to her chest. Sakura leaped back and took the basic academy taijutsu stance while he was watching her emotionlessly. Sakura saw this and ran furiously towards him. Shino knocked her with a blow to her neck while moving at a high gennin speed. Stop, Shino is the winner, next couple please; shouted iruka.

Kiba and Ino went to the sparring zone and Iruka told them to begin.

If you withdraw now you can go out with me later, said the confident Kiba.

Not in a million years you horny dog boy, my Sasuke-kun is a million times better than you, screamed Ino.

The now furious Kiba hit her in the chest trying to finish the spar quickly.

Ino almost fainted but with a quick hand sign and a faint whisper easily took control over the mind of Kiba with her clan's jutsu: the mind transfer jutsu.

Outside the arena every one was wide eyed as Kiba was asking a date to Sasuke henged as himself with a pink dress, then Kiba raised his hand and withdrew while Ino was waking up.

Winner Ino, next couple please, shouted the sensei trying to regain composture over himself and his students.

Shikamaru and Choji walked lazily while Iruka was signaling them to begin. At the same time Iruka started the match the Nara boy raised his hand and withdrew. Winner Choji. Next couple please, shouted Iruka.

Naruto ran impatiently towards the sparring zone while Sasuke was avoiding the fan-girls to reach the blonde. Begin, shouted Iruka when he saw both students ready to fight.

Sasuke threw five shurikens which hit naruto but when his body hit the floor there was a log with the impalled shuriken. Kawarimi no jutsu. ?, shouted the now frustrated Uchiha while looking around him to find Naruto.

Naruto landed over the Uchiha's head knocking him cold. Winner Naruto.

He can't win sensei, he cheated!, shouted the Uchiha fan club. Next couple please, shouted Iruka ignoring the fan girls.

Voxson whispered something to Hinata before going to the spar zone. Hinata took the gentle fist stance while voxson was on an aikido stance. Begin, shouted Iruka when he saw both students ready to fight.

He threw five kunai towards Hinata but she easily dodged them and started to shorten the distance between them.

If she hits him he will loose, commented Mizuki to Iruka

Bushin no jutsu, whispered Voxson and ten copies of himself were seen between Hinata and himsellf.

Hinata knew this clones were only illusions and fastly charged towards the real one landing a powerful gentle fist hit sending Voxson a few steps back.

He's doomed, commented a civilian boy but suddenly they were wide eyed because voxson wasn't landing on the cold floor, instead a random log was there.

Byakugan! Shouted Hinata after making some quick handsighns.

We must stop this now, commenfed Iruka to Mizuki but before they could do anything they saw Voxson charging towards Hinata trowing kunai with explosive tags attached.

This is insane, how the hell he managed to get explosive tags? Shouted the confused Mizuki.

If you keep fighting you will regret this, shouted Hinata while Voxson was mindlessly trowing his explosive ninja weapons.

And you said he was weak forehead-chan , whispered Ino to Sakura, shut up ino pig.

 **He is playing with her, those aren't real explosive tags.** _What do you mean kyuubi?_ **you are so naive sometimes kit, look closely he hasn't touched her yet and he's even suppressing his chakra.**

Hinata was surrounded by the large amount of hissing explosive tags but she refused to resign this fight. Voxson made a gesture and all the tags exploded leaving a green cloud of an unknown gas.

That gas might be poisonous we must get outta here!, shouted one civilian girl.

We will stop them, stated Iruka and Mizuki while attaching a gas mask to their faces.

Both chuunin tried to stop the fight but the gas was too dense to see through.

Hinata was having a hard time trying to keep her byakugan on because the putrid gas was designed to irritate the eyes and the lungs in order to knock the victim in a harmless way.

Hinata charged towards her enemy and hit him with a powerful chakra infused palm in his chest before fainting.

When the smoke cleared iruka saw the unconscious hinata while mizuki was behind Voxson with a kunai on his student's neck.

Call the med-nin iruka I'll deal with him, said the furious Mizuki.

That was just stunning gas it is not meant to kill, said Voxson in a calm and relaxed voice.

Die now demon, whispered Mizuki in a tone only Voxson heard but when the kunai pierced the flesh his student melted and left a puddle of mud instead of himself.

At the same time the med-nins arrived and checked Hinata's health.

She is just unconscious and wasn't harmed during the fight but we will take care of her at the hospital just to be sure,said the team's captain.

I told you she was ok, said voxson from over a tree branch

Every student were shocked about what they have seen just a couple of seconds ago,

 **I told you he was and still is hiding something kit.** _Why do you think that kyubi?_ **Because he was playing with a jonin you idiot!** _Then he will have to teach me a lot! I can't wait for our training session._

Later a dog masked anbu showed and requested naruto and voxson to follow him.

Why do we have to go with you?, complained the blond. hey you pranked Mizuki-sensei!

Hokage-sama wishes to speak with you, said sharply the dog masked anbu and also I have better things to do to be pranking your sensei.

At the hokage tower Sarutobi was reading calmly an orange book with a perverted smile in his face.

Hokage-sama dog-san is here for the meeting at five, said the secretary through the intercom.

Let them in, said Sarutobi keeping his orange book inside a drawer.

What do you want old man, said Naruto impatiently.

Naruto you must be polite to hokage-sama, said Voxson and the dog masked anbu at the same time.

I just wished to speak with both of you, said Sarutobi calmly.

Hokage-sama I know you are worried about Naruto and me, said Voxson.

You are very perceptive for someone so young, said Sarutobi

If you wish I can wait outside with ka... I mean dog-san hokage-sama

If you don't mind then wait outside please, said the old man

After they left the office the hokage made a sound barrier.

What have you just done old man?

Just a sound barrier for more privacy

Naruto, who is your new friend?

His name is Voxson, he is as old as me and loves ramen.

I see, do you know if he born in the fire country?

Yes, old man. I didn't trust him at the begining but he earned my trust.

Will you both remain loyal to Konoha?

Of course old man and we don't hate the village. **You are a really dumb container.**

Ok Naruto you are dismissed, said the old man while releasing the sound barrier.

Dog-san bring him to my office

As you wish sir, said the dog ambu

You are dismissed dog and Naruto may leave too.

After dog left the hokage reactivated his sound barrier.


End file.
